Giga Bowser
|-|Ultimate= |-|Brawl= |-|Melee= Summary Giga Bowser is the non-canon, more monstrous, super form of Bowser in Super Smash Bros., and the boss of the Adventure Mode and the final event of the Event mode in Melee. He comes to be if one clears Adventure Mode on Normal or higher without using any continues. If so, after one beats Bowser, his trophy flies back up on the stage, gets struck by lightning, and Giga Bowser breaks out. After Melee, this form was relegated to Bowser's Final Smash until Super Smash Bros. Ultimate where he also returns as a boss. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Giga Bowser Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Breath Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Invulnerability, Pseudo-Flight, Earth Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Teleportation, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain Level+ (Stronger than a spirit boosted Kirby) Higher 'with Giga Bowser Punch 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is far faster than normal Smash!Bowser) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can support his own weight, pick up a normal Bowser with ease, and even do the same to any character boosted by a Super Mushroom) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain Level+ '(more durable than SSB Kirby) 'Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless (From Brawl onward, takes no knockback from any attack, with no effect on how he fights either. And unlike every other boss, he has no HP bar) Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters. Higher with Fire Breath. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above average, and high in battle. Is an experienced fighter like the rest of the cast, and can use items and such. He doesn't seem to be less intelligent than his non-boosted counterpart. Weaknesses: None notable in Melee and Ultimate. Lasts mere seconds in Brawl and Smash 4. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Giga Bowser's Neutral B move. Giga Bowser breathes a stream of fire, but unlike his normal version, it doesn't get weaker over time, Bowser is invincible during the usage, and has magma leaking out of his jaw when closer. *'Whirling Fortress:' Giga Bowser's Up B move. Giga Bowser gains vertical distance by spinning around in his shell. It works the same way as normal Bowser, but he gains more distance and has more invincibility time. *'Bowser Bomb:' Giga Bowser leaps into the air and plummets downwards. *'Koopa Klaw:' Giga Bowser slashes at the opponent, and if they're close enough, he grabs them and bites into them. *'Flying Slam:' Giga Bowser grabs the opponent, flips in the air, and lands on the opponent in a suplex fashion. *'Giga Bowser Punch: '''Giga Bowser grows even larger before unleashing a single powerful punch. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Transformations Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7